Talk:The Elementalists, Book 1 Choices/@comment-26570202-20181106042641
Ok, here is what some of my analysisis consist of A sphinx asks you to answer a riddle. You... This one is a bit tricky but I think we can figure it out knowing the personalities § Ask the sphinx to answer my own riddle. § Trick the sphinx into giving me the answer.- If my theory is correct wood att § Tell the sphinx all the possible answers. – This could possibly be metal-att or fire att… fire atts are pretty determind, so it could be fire? § Take random guesses. Eventually I'll get it right.- sounds like laid back, so maybe air? next analysisi: Choose a potion... § Mercurial, shiny, and silver.- Obviously metal! § Translucent and radiant, like a rainbow.-Im assuming air? I can't picture it being wood or fire and earth woudlnt make much sense § Sea-green and foaming. – water att obviously How do you make decisions? this one is a bit more difficult to analyze § Based on my gut- § _ Not sure, I read a reference in another story on here thafollowing your gut= fire att, but can't find anything to prove that theory Because air is layed back, air could be a gut feeling too... By weighing pros and cons- Likely metal..Metals like to study and figure things out first § With great difficulty- This leaves eithe water, earth or wood, or air or fire if the air or fire thing is wrong... not too sure, mybe air?...then again air is laid back so i dont think theyd have a hard time making decisions If you could live anywhere, where would you live? Already explained this answer previous and sure I’m correct § In the cavernous mountains with the giants.-Earth § In the coral city with the merfolk.-Water § Deep in the forest with the nymphs.-Wood § Out in the desert among the djinn.-Fire § In the city with the vampires.-Metal What do you value most? § Knowledge. - This seems like a metal giveaway? § Balance.- No idea, but maybe earth cause the phrase down-to earth, even though its a reach § Passion. - Im assuming fire, because Shryea seems to have a lot of passion tbh § Loyalty. -Idk ...Im gonna go out ona limb ;)...and say wood, because wood is nurturing and nurturuing seems like it could be friends What is your favorite magickal creature? § Phoenix.-Fire dead give away § Dragon.-??? Maybe air? Or metal? § Gryphon.-could be air or earth, Im unfamiliar to what exaclty a gryphon is and used google to search for what it is...if anyone more familiar with gryphon could know what it does it would help What scares you most? This is likely one of the two most difficult ones § Being forgotten. _??? § Silence. _??? § Being alone. -??? § Change. _??? § Failure. - This seems like metal would be the likely answer, though not entirely sure What sound do you find most pleasing? § Laughter.-air or earth? § A rushing river.-water easy giveaway § Leaves rustling.-wood easy give away § Pen scratching on paper.-metal? i really cant think of air, earth, or fire being this What's your favorite season? § Spring-wood, earth or air? I can see it being either one of these because spring means time for things to bloom like woods and there’s earth Day in spring . The air is also pleasant then . § Summer- Water? Fire? Water because that’s where you spend your time but fire could be true cause it’s the hottest time of the year likely when the fire arts will be at the best potential § Autumn-wood? The leaves change color . Honestly I’m having a hard time thinking if anything else for wood § Winter- Metal? The only reason I assume that because Kontos described metal as cool Where would you like to spend your time? § Sitting on the edge of a cliff.-air likely cause its high up, but it’s a cliff so it likely could be earth instead § Wandering a canyon- then again earth seems the only likely one for canyon § Up in a tree-wood § On the beach-water Would you like to live forever? No idea for this question But some suspicions § Absolutely... Think of all that could be learned.-metal, self reliant, likes to study etc § Maybe. It could give me a chance to change things.-??? no clue § No. I'm going to live this life to the fullest.-earth or air air because laid back They are merely guesses for this above question unlike the analysis of other questions You're at a crossroads. A bank of fog lies ahead. Which way do you go? § Straight ahead and into the fog.-fire atts are determined and don’t care about danger so this seems likely § Back the way I came. There could be dangers ahead.- Not sure § To the left or right, trying to find a way around. -No clue § I'll ask my friends for -??advice.-Because wood atts are nurturin they care about friends opinions You're fighting a swarm of pixies. What's your strategy? § Rush in and take them head on. -fire att likely § Analyze them and find a weakness.-likely metal § Team up with my friends.-wood likely § Get in front to protect people.-wood or earth? You're working in a group. You... § Take the lead.-probably fire § Handle the research.-likely metal because they enjoy study § Fill in the gaps.-?? with fire, air, and metal out of the running, this could be earth wood or water ...not sure which § Keep things fun.-has to be air You’ve found a dragon’s hoard, but can only take one thing. What is it? § An old spell book. § One of the dragon’s scales. § An enchanted ring. § Nothing . I won’t steal. No clue on this one...completely lost here